


Новичок

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: У тренера сборной, в которой играет юный Лука Модрич, своеобразные приёмы и методы. Чтобы пережить всё это и остаться в своём уме Луке нужен друг.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Slaven Bilić/Luka Modrić
Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204
Kudos: 1





	Новичок

**Author's Note:**

> ВЕСЬ МИР, 9 сентября 2008, 12:54 — REGNUM Главный тренер сборной Хорватии по футболу Славен Билич поведал, как он мотивирует своих игроков перед важнейшими матчами.
> 
> "Работа с командой это не только тренировки, но и многое другое, - цитирует 39-летнего специалиста "Террикон". - Иногда я даже лежу в кровати с тем или другим игроком. Если я вижу, что у него проблемы, я иду в комнату Чорлуки или Модрича, ложусь к нему в постель, и мы разговариваем".
> 
> "Иногда вы должны сделать и это - добавил Билич. - Некоторые тренеры думают, что так они теряют дистанцию между ними и футболистами и, соответственно, уважение. Но это не так. Так вы извлекаете пользу".

Лука в тысячный раз ощущает взгляд на своей заднице. В самый первый день, когда он это чувствует и оборачивается, Славен даже не отводит взгляд.

— Тебе нужно больше качать мышцы... — говорит он, кладя ладонь ему на ягодицу и сжимая её сквозь ткань футбольных шортов. — Они должны быть как камень... А у тебя... — Он проводит выше, добираясь до кожи над резинкой.

— Я понял... — говорит Лука и мысленно посылает благодарности Марио, швырнувшего в него мячом: можно дёрнуться и, оторвавшись от ладони, бежать за ним вдогонку, пинать как можно дальше от того места, где тренер стоит и не сводит с него глаз.

Ночью Лука лежит и думает, что наверняка ему снова что-то показалось: всё не так страшно, тренер должен заботиться о своих подопечных, и прикосновения при этом не то что не возбраняются — они неотъемлемая часть тренировок. Так что, видимо, он нафантазировал то, чего не было.

Утром он приходит на тренировку в хорошем настроении и старается не замечать того, как Славен при рукопожатии удерживает его ладонь — это нормально, говорит себе Лука, просто проявление дружеского расположения. Он почти не дёргается, когда позже, во время перерыва, тренер подходит и обнимает его за талию — такое бывает: он сам не раз бросался в объятия товарищей после забитого гола. У них правда не было такого масляного взгляда и они не шептали, склоняясь, в ухо: «Посмотри, Лука... У Деяна отличный удар. А всё почему? Потому что он отпустил себя... Он свободен, это видно... Тебе тоже не мешало бы обрести свободу...»

Лука кивает, стараясь, чтобы губы Славена не касались его, потому что эти влажные прикосновения потом очень трудно будет объяснить себе ночью. Он снова бросается к мячу, как к спасению, и доводит себя упражнениями до изнеможения, лишь бы ни одна мысль не пришла в голову перед сном. Краем глаза он видит, как Славен наблюдает за ним, Лука старается не пересекаться с ним взглядом, но тренер кричит:

— Лука! Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста...

Он вежлив — всегда. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поработал с дыханием... — В голосе отеческая забота, ладонь ложится на шею. — Тебе часто не хватает сил... Я составлю специально для тебя комплекс упражнений, потренируемся... 

Лука всю ночь не может отделаться от ощущения липких чужих пальцев на шее, к утру кожа горит так, что он проверяет, нет ли там ожога. На утреннюю тренировку он надевает футболку с высоким воротом. Жарко, он обливается потом, но от предложения товарищей снять её отказывается, пока снова не слышит голос Славена:

— Лука! Не мог бы ты подойти ко мне...

«Нет! — проносится в голове у Луки. — Не мог бы... Не могу... Не могу...» Но не подойти тоже нельзя, и он идёт, вытирая лицо рукавом большей частью из-за того, чтобы не видеть глаз, внимательно следящих за тем, как он приближается.

— У тебя задатки большого футболиста... — Ладонь пробирается к шее, ворот не спасает. — Я обещал твой индивидуальный комплекс упражнений, так вот, он готов. Приду к тебе сегодня вечером, объясню... 

— Может быть, будет удобнее, если я приду в спортзал? — хрипло спрашивает Лука: видеть Славена в своей комнате — это словно впустить его в свои ночные мысли и разрушить и без того хрупкие барьеры.

— Хорошо... — задумчиво говорит тренер, перебирая на затылке его светлые пряди, слипшиеся от пота — После ужина, когда отдохнёшь. У тебя красивые волосы... — вдруг добавляет он, запуская в них пальцы, и Луку непроизвольно передёргивает. — Нужно что-то придумать, чтобы они не мешали игре.

Славен треплет его по волосам — ничего особенного, многие так поступают, но он делает это медленно, собирая их в кулак — это похоже на то, будто его гладят против шерсти. Лука думает, что не одна ночь уйдёт на то, чтобы уговорить себя, что это обычное ощущение, и после ужина, перед тем как идти в спортзал, он отхватывает ножницами пряди там, где может дотянуться.

— О... — недовольно произносит тренер, увидев его вечером, — я имел в виду не такие радикальные меры... Можно было просто резинкой прихватить... 

Слыша недовольство в его голосе, Лука улыбается, считая это первой маленькой победой. Что можно ещё сделать с собою, чтобы прекратить ночные оправдания? Единственный плюс в вечерней встрече в спортзале в том, что это можно выяснить.

— Я всё распечатал тебе. — Славен протягивает ему листок. — Но лучше сначала покажу...

Он усаживает Луку на мат к себе спиной и кладёт ладони на плечи. 

— Разомну тебя немного, — поясняет тренер. - Ты какой-то напряжённый... Сними футболку...

Лука медлит, и Славен стаскивает её сам.

— Всегда поражался, какая у тебя светлая кожа... — оглаживает его плечи Славен.

«Татуировок набить?..» — проносится в голове у Луки.

Руки гладят его, мнут, и Лука старается представить, что всё это происходит не с ним, а на экране в кино: влажные ладони на своей груди и заднице, когда Славен помогает ему принять нужную позу для упражнений, его пальцы, мнущие внутреннюю сторону бедра и негромкий голос: «Жаль, что ты не надел шорты, Лука... Тренировочные штаны не позволяют видеть работу мышц...» Лука не знает, как быстрее прокрутить этот кинофильм. Всё, однако, со стороны выглядит довольно прилично и правильно, и Лука снова начинает сомневаться и корить себя: ему пытаются помочь, а он думает невесть о чём. Когда тренер, пытаясь улучшить растяжку, проводит по бедру вверх и закидывает его ногу себе на плечо, Лука тоже не видит в этом ничего необычного. Ничего, кроме, пожалуй, того, как нависает над ним Славен, как блестят его глаза и как упирается ему в пах что-то твёрдое.

— Я... — Лука решает нажать на кнопку «Стоп». — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую что-то...

— О! — Славен сразу отпускает его и садится рядом. — Это бывает, когда кровь во время упражнений к затылку приливает. Пройдёт... — Он пробирается пальцем за резинку носка и начинает массировать щиколотку Луки, который думает в этот момент, что нужно было натянуть гетры. — Просто доверься мне.

— Если мы закончили, можно я пойду? — Лука встаёт так резко, что кружится голова.

— Конечно, иди. — В голосе тренера звучит искренняя тревога. — Я провожу тебя.

Он тоже поднимается и обхватывает Луку за плечи.

— Спасибо, — Лука тоже старается быть вежливым. — Я дойду сам.

— Ты беспокоишь меня... — Славен немного прижимает его к себе и, взяв пальцем за подбородок, заставляет взглянуть себе в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что я желаю тебе только добра?

Его голос звучит ровно, нет и намёка на возбуждение, и Лука снова думает, что ему всё показалось.

— Да, — отвечает он, вконец запутавшись. — Конечно, знаю.

Ночью весь фильм с упражнениями прокручивается у него в голове, и он ощущает непреодолимое желание поговорить об этом хоть с кем-нибудь — но боится ошибиться. Ошибиться во всём: в своих ощущениях, поступках и том человеке, с которым он мог бы вести такой разговор.

А утром на спортивной базе появляется новый член команды. Он из Швейцарии, у него светлые взъерошенные вихры, лицо отличника и классный удар. Его зовут Иван, и Луку он страшно бесит.

Бесит всё. Солнечные улыбки всем и каждому, выпендрёжная причёска, то, каким своим выглядит он на поле — никто даже не оборачивается в его сторону, будто Иван всегда был здесь. А больше всего злит, что Славен тоже не обращает на мальчишку никакого внимания, хотя мог бы отвлечься от Луки, чтобы помочь новичку влиться в команду. 

Лука говорит себе, что он более ценен как игрок и тренер отдаёт ему больше предпочтения, больше сил и больше времени, чем другим, что надо гордиться таким отношением и... где-то на этой мысли глаза начинает щипать, от пота конечно же — от чего же ещё — и он видит сквозь пелену, что Славен идёт к нему через всё поле. Мышцы напрягаются, будто он собрался бежать, хотя с чего бы... Тем не менее, он испытывает просто нереальное облегчение, когда Билича догоняет Иван и что-то говорит, подстраиваясь под его шаг и размахивая руками. Тренер не смотрит на него, но, не дойдя до Луки десяток шагов, хлопает себя по лбу и, резко развернувшись, удаляется. Иван трусит за ним, только раз оборачивается и машет ему.

Нельзя сказать, что после этого отношение Луки меняется. Просто он начинает присматриваться к парню, пару раз показывает собственные финты, легко обводя Ивана, а потом совершенно естественно приобнимает, напоминая, что пора в столовую, а ещё душ надо успеть принять. Разумеется, тот факт, что Славен не подходит, когда они тренируются в паре, никак не влияет на поведение Луки.

Иван следует за ним как рыбка-прилипала. Вроде и не навязывается, но всегда где-то поблизости. Это тоже бесит, но однажды, не увидев его на вечерней тренировке, Лука начинает волноваться. На ужине Ивана тоже нет. Лука выходит подышать на улицу перед отбоем и видит сгорбившуюся на ступеньках фигуру. Поза настолько горестная, что сердце ёкает. Лука присаживается рядом, нерешительно проводит по крашеным торчащим волосам и молча толкает плечом в знак поддержки. Иван поворачивает к нему лицо с красными даже в неярком свете фонарей, но совершенно сухими глазами и спрашивает: 

— Тебе не кажется, что ваш... наш тренер немного слишком налегает на индивидуальные занятия? И делает их уж чересчур... индивидуальными?

Лука открывает рот, чтобы отчитать за неблагодарность и непрофессионализм, но снова словно чувствует, как под ворот забираются потные пальцы, а на бедра ложатся широкие ладони, и просто обнимает Ивана, слушая поток бессвязных слов пополам со слезами, узнавая своё ночное кино — даже сценарий тот же: растяжка, комплекс упражнений под чутким руководством, обещания вывести на новый уровень. Конечно, новичок реагирует слишком остро, воспринимает не совсем правильно, привыкнет.

Утром Иван выходит на тренировку, сменив шорты на спортивные штаны, а футболку — на олимпийку с высоким воротником и длинными рукавами. Обменивается с Лукой понимающими взглядами и следующие несколько часов они адски потеют под удивлёнными взглядами товарищей.

Индивидуальная... Чересчур индивидуальная программа тренировок никуда не девается. Славен проверяет, насколько самоотверженно Лука занимался самостоятельно, оценивает результаты положительно, сдержанно хвалит и тут же предлагает парочку новых упражнений.

Вечером Лука оттягивает момент, когда придется лечь и закрыть глаза, всеми силами. Гуляет вокруг корпуса, тщательно моется, столь же тщательно вытирается и даже сушит волосы феном. Дважды чистит зубы, но режим есть режим, и сон нельзя исключить из графика. Лука ложится и обречённо смыкает веки, ожидая начала осточертевшего фильма, напоминает себе, что профессиональный спорт суров и нельзя разнюниваться. Негромкий стук в дверь звучит настолько неожиданно, что заставляет натурально подскочить с кровати, как от удара током. Пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то за заполошно колотящимся сердцем и собственным тяжёлым дыханием, Лука спрашивает:

— Кто?

— Это я, открой.

Иван просачивается в едва приотворённую дверь. Он выглядит необыкновенно виноватым, смотрит в пол, теребя край футболки, и наконец выдавливает:

— Можно я у тебя переночую?

Лука не пытается выяснить причину, он просто иррационально рад, что именно сейчас ему не нужно оставаться одному.

Он засыпает под одним одеялом с Иваном мгновенно, спит без сновидений и просыпается абсолютно отдохнувшим за полчаса до подъёма. Светловолосая голова покоится у него на плече. Иван, ещё не вырванный из страны грёз, выглядит совершенным ребёнком, хотя в бедро Луке упирается совсем не детский утренний стояк.

Прикосновение чужой плоти сейчас ничем не напоминает «чересчур» индивидуальное занятие с тренером. Оно греет изнутри и будоражит воображение. Но Лука лишь позволяет себе легко дотронуться до взъерошенных во время сна волос Ивана, соскальзывает с постели, идёт в душ и дрочит там до умопомрачения, кусая запястья, чтобы сдержать стоны. Когда он выходит, Ивана уже нет: постель пуста и расправлена так, будто никого и не было, и Лука чувствует, как начинают рдеть его скулы. Он сгорает со стыда от одной мысли, что ночной гость слышал звуки, доносящиеся под шум льющейся воды.

Утром он подходит к Ивану и, не глядя ему в глаза, говорит:

— Я не слышал, как ты ушёл...

Он ожидает какой-нибудь насмешки, язвительной фразы, но слышит в ответ:

— Я и так злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством... Кроме того... — Иван доверительно наклоняется к Луке. — Мне срочно нужен был душ... как ты заметил...

Лука поднимает глаза и видит, что Иван улыбается.

— А твой был занят... — добавляет Иван, улыбаясь ещё шире, и Лука тоже расплывается в улыбке.

— Лука, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста! — слышит вдруг он за своей спиной, и улыбка сползает с его губ.

— Послушай, — говорит Иван. — А что если вмазать ему по морде? 

— Я пока ещё не готов так скоро завязать с футболом... — бормочет Лука и направляется к Славену.

— Ты немного напряжён последнее время, — говорит Славен, касаясь выхваченных ножницами вихров на затылке, и Лука заставляет себя думать, что обычно это не длится долго, всего несколько минут, он может потерпеть. — Это всё очень легко решается...

Славен убирает руку с головы Луки и крепко стискивает его за плечо, удерживая рядом и склоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. 

— Тренеру можно доверить всё, что на душе накипело, ведь он как психолог... Как священник... Как отец... — Славен легко прикасается губами к его лбу. Прикосновение нежное, едва ощутимое, но Луке кажется, что сейчас на его коже выжигают клеймо. — Нам нужно просто поговорить... по душам. Я приду к тебе сегодня вечером... Поговорим...

Лука облизывает пересохшие губы и чувствует, как сжимаются пальцы тренера на его плече. 

— Я думаю... — говорит Лука, — я справлюсь... сам...

— Конечно, справишься! — уверенно кивает тренер. — Но не нужно отказываться от помощи, когда её предлагают. Ты согласен?

Лука неопределённо пожимает плечами, большей частью для того, чтобы освободиться от цепких пальцев, поглаживающих его через футболку, а после ужина стучится в комнату Ивана.

— Можно у тебя сегодня переночевать? — спрашивает он, как только тот открывает ему дверь.

Иван молча отодвигается, пропуская его внутрь, и бормочет:

— Говорю же, по морде ему надо вмазать... А ещё лучше по яйцам, чтобы уж наверняка нарушить график индивидуальных занятий...

Перед тем как уснуть, Лука, глядя в темноту, говорит:

— Футбол для меня — это... — Он неслышно проводит рукой по воздуху, охватывая пространство вокруг. — Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивает Иван, укладывая голову ему на плечо.

— И я вынесу всё, чтобы добиться своей цели! — продолжает Лука. — Моя семья войну пережила... 

— Конечно, — снова кивает Иван. — Что уж там пара откромсанных прядей и тату во всё тело...

— Да! — подтверждает Лука и спохватывается: — Что ты сказал? Откуда ты знаешь?

Но Иван уже сопит ему в шею, а утром Лука просыпается в пустой постели под хорошо знакомые ему звуки из душа и уходит, тихо закрыв за собою дверь.

Он хочет повторить свой вопрос на тренировке и уж было открывает рот, но слышит:

— Лука, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста! — и все мысли вылетают из головы.

Все, кроме одной: «Вмазать бы тебе по яйцам...»

Славен обхватывает его ладонью за шею и склоняется к уху.

— У нас проблема, Лука... У тебя проблема. И я хочу помочь. Нет, я мог бы, конечно, сразу направить тебя к специалистам, сказав им, что твоя нервозность мешает игре, что ты нарушаешь режим, не ночуя у себя в комнате... Сказать? — ласково спрашивает тренер.

Лука закусывает губу и мотает головой.

— Я, конечно, не такой специалист, как они, — улыбается Славен, и у Луки идут по спине мурашки. — Но и проблема у нас пока, как я вижу, не настолько серьёзна. Ой, какие у тебя руки ледяные... — Он сжимает в ладони пальцы Луки. — Нужно поработать над кровообращением.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Иван, когда Лука подходит к нему. 

— Я справлюсь, — улыбается ему Лука.

Улыбка выходит кривой и жалкой, и Иван молча обнимает его за плечи и прижимает к себе. 

Весь вечер Лука в своей комнате просто стоит у двери и ждёт. Когда раздаётся стук, у него нет и тени сомнения в том, кому он может принадлежать: вежливый, негромкий, вкрадчивый — как голос, от которого Лука вздрагивал каждый раз, когда слышал за своей спиной.

Вот и сейчас внутри всё скручивается в тугую спираль, когда он слышит:

— Добрый вечер, Лука! Рад видеть, что ты на месте. Это значит, что мы достигнем взаимопонимания.

Славен доброжелательно треплет его по плечу. Лука молча стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Славен продолжает:

— Ты стал слишком замкнут последнее время...

— Такой характер... — бормочет Лука.

Рука на его плече сжимается.

— Раньше я такого не замечал. — Славен по-прежнему улыбается. — Расскажи мне, что случилось.

Он поддевает пальцем подбородок Луки, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь, — негромко говорит он, проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе Луки и глаз не отводя от его полуоткрытого рта. — Давай расположимся здесь... — Он подталкивает его к кровати.

— Нет, — шепчет Лука, мотнув головой и освобождаясь от его пальцев.

— Я думал, мы всё обговорили сегодня днём. — Славен не перестаёт улыбаться, его голос звучит доброжелательно, и Лука в этот момент не сомневается в его искренности. — Тебя всего трясёт, ты не заболел? Нет? Тогда это от нагрузок, — уверенно кивает Славен. - Я знаю лучшее средство от перенапряжения.

Он мягко сажает Луку на кровать, опускается рядом, стаскивает с него футболку и несколько секунд просто смотрит.

— У тебя красивое тело, — наконец говорит Славен. — И это родимое пятно... — Он очерчивает кончиком пальца его контуры, Лука вздрагивает от первого же прикосновения и вскидывает руку, чтобы защититься. — Интересно, оно что-нибудь символизирует? — тренер перехватывает его запястье и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Слишком много нервозности... Никуда не годится...

Он толкает Луку на подушку и нависает сверху.

— Нет-нет-нет... — упрямо твердит Лука, упираясь ему ладонями в грудь.

— Я уверен, что ты сейчас не готов расстаться с футболом. — Славен обхватывает его за шею, его глаза блестят, Лука опускает руки. — А я не готов потерять такого перспективного футболиста, как ты. — Славен осторожно оглаживает его грудь, сжимая между пальцами соски, Лука отворачивает голову и закрывает ладонью глаза. — Тем более что ничем предосудительным я тебе не предлагаю заниматься... — Его ладонь скользит к низу живота, Лука вскидывается. — Тишше... — улыбается Славен. — Просто снять напряжение... Сам же наверняка много раз занимался этим в душе... Занимался? — Славен отрывает другой рукой ладонь от глаз Луки, сжимает его подбородок поворачивает лицо к себе. 

Лука издаёт рычащий звук и рывком освобождается от его пальцев. 

— Характер! — довольно кивает Славен.

Лука чувствует его возбуждение, жар его тела, его стояк, упирающийся в бедро, ощущает, как его ладонь скользит под резинку трусов и как в висках начинает пульсировать мысль «Я справлюсь... справлюсь...» Он почти выкрикивает её, когда пальцы Славена обхватывают его член, и цепляется за его плечи, чтобы установить дистанцию, не дать ему прижаться к себе.

— Что ты обычно представляешь? — Славен мнёт его вялый член. 

— Как убиваю тебя... — цедит сквозь зубы Лука. 

— Приятно знать, что я в тебе не ошибся, — улыбается ещё шире Славен.

Он пробирается пальцем к чувствительному месту под мошонкой, поглаживает, надавливает, его прикосновения настойчивы и нежны. Лука пытается удержать его, отталкивая, упираясь в плечи, но Славен обхватывает его руки другой ладонью и, отрывая их, целует Луку в родимое пятно, обводит его языком, прикусывает сосок. Лука ёрзает, пытаясь уклониться от этих прикосновений, но Славен сильнее и, похоже, только больше возбуждается от этого сопротивления. В какой-то момент он чувствует, как пальцы Славена нажимают на гладко выбритую кожу у основания ствола и в его паху начинает разливаться жар.

— Ну вот... — говорит Славен, его голос прерывается, ладонь начинает двигаться по напряжённому члену Луки. — Я знал, что тебе понравится...

— Нет... Нет... Не надо... Пожалуйста... — шепчет Лука и делает попытку схватить его за руку, но Славен снова перехватывает его за запястье.

Луке кажется, что его обжигают тысячи прикосновений влажных пальцев и губ, липкие поцелуи покрывают его кожу, омерзительной паутиной опутывают его, но внизу живота растёт возбуждение, и он кусает губы, чтобы сдержать стоны, и прилагает все силы, чтобы не подаваться навстречу ласкающей его руке. 

— Не сдерживай себя... Это тебе поможет... — Славен наваливается на него сверху, пытаясь поцеловать в полуоткрытый рот, когда Лука начинает задыхаться. 

— Нет... — всхлипывает Лука, вырывает руку из цепких пальцев и упирается ладонью в его подбородок.

— Хорошо... Хорошо... — выдыхает Славен и снова прижимает его ладонь к подушке. — Как скажешь...

Он склоняется над лицом Луки, не отводя от него глаз, Лука прикрывает веки — ему хочется быстрее кончить, тогда всё это прекратится, на него перестанут смотреть взглядом, который кажется ещё более липким, чем эти влажные губы, этот человек перестанет обжигать своим дыханием его ухо, встанет и уйдёт, и он останется один, но рука Славена движется по члену Луки то размеренно, то меняя ритм, то ласкает кожу у основания, оттягивая мошонку, и Лука никак не может сосредоточиться, чтобы достичь оргазма. Наконец он представляет, что это рука Ивана на его члене, вспоминает звуки из ванной, прячущиеся за шумом душа, — ладонь на его члене делает два резких движения, задевающих складку кожи под головкой, и Лука, закусив до крови губу, выгибается и кончает, чувствуя, как Славен сильнее прижимается к нему, трётся о его бедро, утыкается ему в шею и жарко шепчет:

— Мальчик мой... сладкий...

Тренер уходит не сразу: вначале касается белых капель на животе Луки, размазывает их, и Лука, глядя на его ладонь на своём паху, чувствует волнами наступающую тошноту, после долго поправляет на себе одежду, которую так и не снял во время их встречи, потом гладит Луку по отрастающим вкривь и вкось остриженным прядям и склоняется к его губам.

— Нет... — хрипло говорит Лука, слабо упираясь ладонями ему в грудь и изо всех сил подавляя рвотный спазм.

— Ладно, — улыбается Славен. — В другой раз...

Он направляется к выходу, и, как только дверь за ним закрывается, Лука подхватывается с постели и несётся в туалет. Он едва успевает откинуть крышку унитаза — его выворачивает наизнанку, рвота сотрясает тело и кажется, что она никогда не остановится. Когда спазмы всё же прекращаются, Лука, держась за стену, на ослабевших ногах идёт в душ, колени его дрожат и норовят подкоситься, но он с остервенением трёт себя губкой пока кожа не становится ярко-алой, покрываясь ссадинами. Несмотря на то, что он вылил на себя почти весь пузырёк геля, ещё кажется, что волосы и тело сохраняют запах Славена, его прикосновения словно отпечатались на них. Лука смотрит в запотевшее зеркало и думает, что голову можно остричь наголо, но что делать с кожей? Если бы можно было срезать её пластами... 

Кое-как отеревшись полотенцем, он натягивает шорты на голое тело, идёт в комнату, видит смятую кровать и чувствует, как к горлу снова подступает тошнота. Лучшим решением ему кажется сорвать с неё всё постельное бельё и тут же сжечь его, но он не может себя заставить прикоснуться к белой ткани, пропитанной их потом и спермой. Его тошнит всё сильнее, он закрывает ладонью рот, и в этот момент слышит тихий стук в дверь и голос Ивана:

— Лука... Это я... 

Он, отрывая ладони ото рта, открывает и втаскивает Ивана внутрь.

— Он сказал «в другой раз»... — сбивчиво шепчет Лука, цепляясь за его плечи побелевшими пальцами. — «В другой раз», понимаешь? Другого раза я не перенесу... Просто не перенесу...

Иван бросает взгляд на постель, обнимает Луку и отвечает твёрдым голосом:

— Так... Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно.

— Он... он... Господи... — всхлипывает Лука. — Это было... это было... — Грудь его вздымается, и Иван ещё крепче прижимает его к себе, чувствуя нарастающую истерику.

— Главное, что это уже было... — шепчет Иван, целуя его в затылок, гладя по плечам. — И больше не повторится... Я обещаю..

— И самое ужасное... — Лука отрывается от груди Ивана и смотрит на него снизу вверх огромными влажными глазами. — У меня встал... Понимаешь? Это значит, что мне понравилось, верно?.. Это значит, что я сам во всём виноват... А это значит... — Лука снова закрывает ладонями рот, словно не давая вылететь оттуда окончанию фразы, но всё же договаривает: — ...что всё, что случилось, — правильно...

— Нет, нет, конечно же, нет! — говорит Иван, сжимая его за дрожащие плечи. — Ты просто не соображаешь, что говоришь... Вот успокоишься, отдохнёшь...

— Я пойму, если ты сейчас уйдёшь... — опускает глаза Лука, пытаясь оторвать его пальцы от себя.

— Ты совсем рехнулся? — шипит на него Иван. — Тут такой бардак... Что в комнате... — Он машет рукой в сторону постели. — Что у тебя в мозгах... — стучит он костяшками пальцев Луке по лбу. — Пока порядок не наведём, я никуда не уйду. Что ты собирался с этим сделать? — Он подходит к кровати. — Сжечь? — оборачивается он к Луке, словно прочитав его мысли. Тот кивает. — Ладно. Но не здесь же... Тут сирена сработает. Я уложу в мусорный мешок, выволочем подальше от базы и подожжём. Как тебе такая идея?

— Отличная! — кровожадно шепчет Лука.

Они пролезают за ограду спортивной базы и отходят от неё подальше. Иван вытряхивает постельное бельё из мешка, достаёт из кармана коробок спичек и поджигает ткань. Она, дымясь, тлеет, и Лука в отчаянии произносит:

— Не горит...

— Будет гореть, никуда не денется. — Иван шарит в другом кармане и вытаскивает пузырёк с жидкостью. — Это для костров, как раз сегодня захватил на всякий случай. Держи.

Лука думает, что довольно странно носить с собой на всякий случай жидкость для розжига, но расспрашивать нет никакого желания, он просто открывает пузырёк и с размаху бросает его в едва горящие тряпки. Они с громким гулом занимаются пламенем сразу же, и Луке становится чуть легче. Он смотрит на огонь, пожирающий сегодняшний вечер его жизни, до тех пор, пока он не оставляет от ткани сизый пепел.

— Сегодня ночью ветер развеет, — подаёт голос Иван. В темноте его совсем не видно. — Завтра утром увидишь, что будто и не было ничего.

Когда они возвращаются в комнату, Луку все ещё потряхивает. Иван стаскивает голый матрас на пол и усаживается на нём по-турецки, блестя глазами: 

— Здесь лучше. И не так жарко, правда?

Лука кивает, он не уверен, что смог бы спать на этой кровати. Усаживается рядом и тут же подхватывается: 

— Я оденусь? — ему самому отвратительны извиняющиеся нотки в голосе, но он не может ничего с этим поделать. 

Надевает футболку с длинными рукавами, домашние штаны, разыскивает плед и укутывается в него тоже. Иван с сомнением смотрит на только что снятые шорты: 

— Мне тоже?

Лука отрицательно мотает головой. Похоже, это только его проблема. Иван дёргает за край пледа: 

— Пустишь?

Они сидят как в шатре под шерстяной тканью и молчат. Наконец Иван душераздирающе зевает и Лука спохватывается: 

— Ты ложись, я посижу.

Даже в полутьме видно, как Иван закатывает глаза: 

— Тебе обязательно нужно поспать. Я рядом, ничего не случится.

Лука послушно укладывается, все так же натягивая плед на их головы. Иван обнимает его, Лука устраивается у него на плече, кладет ладонь на голую грудь и тут же отдёргивает, поворачиваясь спиной.

Иван некоторое время дышит ему в затылок. Голова Луки по-прежнему на его руке. Вторую он аккуратно кладёт Луке на талию и замирает, а может быть и засыпает.

Лука ждёт, пока дыхание за спиной не становится совсем ровным и тихонько выползает из объятий. Он сам попросил Ивана остаться, но это проявление малодушия — заставлять другого человека жалеть тебя и уговаривать, что ты не виноват, вынуждать прикасаться, когда совсем недавно ты...

— Ты куда собрался? — голос ясный, не тронутый сном. 

Лука судорожно вздыхает и пытается вывалить всё сразу:

— Ты не можешь... Я не могу... Ты не понимаешь...

— Что я не понимаю?

— Ничего! Я... Когда он... Чтобы всё быстрее закончилось... Я...

— Тише, не нужно про это...

— Нужно! Ты со мной тут, а я... Я тебя представлял, когда он... — Лука чувствует, как слёзы просачиваются сквозь плотно зажмуренные ресницы. 

Он ждёт шагов и звука закрывшейся двери, но тёплый лоб прислоняется к его лбу:

— И что? Помогло? — Лука кивает. — Вот и хорошо.

Лука не может поверить в происходящее. «Вот и хорошо», серьёзно? Он издевается?

— Ты наверное не понимаешь, я...

— Ну почему, понимаю. Мне, знаешь, тоже после ночёвки у тебя в душ приспичивает не просто так.

— И что теперь делать? — Лука чувствует себя уставшим как никогда в жизни, только поэтому он поддаётся рукам Ивана и ложится обратно. 

Тот снова обнимает его, прижимая к себе и еле слышно шепчет в макушку, убаюкивая:

— Ты очень сильный. Сильный и самостоятельный. Ты со всем справишься. Всё наладится, я обещаю тебе. — Лука почти верит, его нос упирается Ивану в грудь, ладони вцепляются в плечи, словно Ивана кто-то может у него отобрать. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Лука тянется и целует Ивана, чувствуя, что он улыбается, касаясь его прокушенной нижней губы. 

Луке снится, что он заходит в свою комнату и видит, что на его кровати лежит Иван, а над ним склонился Славен, одной рукой зажимая рот, а второй уже шаря под резинкой трусов. Он оборачивается и, не прерывая размеренных движений, говорит своим спокойным уверенным голосом: 

— Ты же не готов расстаться с футболом?

Лука видит что в глазах Ивана плещется отвращение и ужас и без раздумий бросается на тренера, оттаскивая его от кровати и с наслаждением впечатывая колено в пах. В дверь они выталкивают согнувшегося от боли Билича уже вдвоём. Лука оборачивается к Ивану, когда он исчезает, истаивает, как Чеширский кот, оставляя призрак улыбки и написанные в воздухе, как в мультиках, слова: «Ты сильный».

Просыпается Лука в ужасе, но Иван рядом, он теплый, живой и чем-то сильно смущён. Лука начинает истерически смеяться и даже не может объяснить, насколько комично они выглядят — один в футболке с длинным рукавом и штанах, не скрывающих утреннего возбуждения, другой — только в трусах и с той же проблемой.

Поцеловать Ивана в этот момент кажется самой естественной вещью на свете и, отсмеявшись, Лука прижимается к его губам — требовательно и напористо. Иван отвечает довольно робко и явно не знает, куда пристроить руки, что странно, если учесть, что всю ночь они проспали в обнимку. Луке сейчас море по колено, он кладет ладони Ивана себе на талию, отрываясь от него только, чтобы стянуть футболку. Иван что-то спрашивает, кажется, уверен ли Лука, но Лука уверен, как никогда. Он замирает только на мгновение, когда пальцы Ивана проскальзывают ниже живота, прислушивается к своим ощущениям, но нет, всё по-прежнему правильно...

Одеваясь, Иван ослепительно улыбается, но Луке чудится в его лице какая-то неясная печаль. Перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, Иван посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и говорит что-то на пределе слышимости так, что Лука понимает только потом, прокручивая в памяти движения губ: «Я тебе больше не нужен».

На следующий день Иван не приходит на тренировку. Дверь его комнаты заперта, на стук никто не откликается. Тренер тоже отсутствует, и это пугает Луку больше всего. Он подбегает к Манджукичу и спрашивает как можно спокойнее, пытаясь обуздать нарастающую панику: 

— Ты не видел Славена? 

— Да где-то здесь болтался... — бурчит Марио. — Хорошо, что ушёл: меньше раздражителей...

— А Иван? — Лука сжимает ворот футболки. — Иван был с ним?

— Какой Иван? — Манджукич озадаченно смотрит на него.

— Ну, Иван... — повторяет Лука. — Иван... — Он вдруг понимает, что не помнит его фамилии, более того — не знает. — Новенький в команде!

— Не было у нас никаких Иванов... — пожимает плечами Марио. — Ты что-то путаешь, брат.

— Не может быть... — шепчет Лука и оборачивается к Деяну: — А ты? Не видел Ивана?

— Какого Ивана? — спрашивает Ловрен.

— Да нет, вы меня разыгрываете... — улыбается Лука дрожащей улыбкой. — У него комната в конце коридора, пойдёмте покажу.

Они шагают к корпусу и Лука сбивчиво говорит:

— У него закрыто сейчас... Не знаю почему... Вернее догадываюсь, но надеюсь, что...

Он подводит их к комнате, в которой несколько дней назад проводил ночь, толкает дверь — за ней оказывается каморка со швабрами и вёдрами.

— Очень смешно, — ухмыляется Деян. — Тебя вчера на тренировке мячом по голове не били?

— Наверное, нет... — растерянно говорит Лука и подходит к стенду со списком членов команды, висящему на стене, долго водит пальцем вдоль и поперёк и упирается лбом в стену.

Ивана в списках нет.

— С тобой правда всё в порядке? — трогает его за плечо Марио.

— Наверное, нет... — отвечает Лука.

Он в молчании возвращаются на поле, и ещё издалека видят фигуру тренера.

— Где вас носит? — недовольно кричит он. — Лука! Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста!

Лука не просто идёт — он бежит к Славену и цепляется за его рукав.

— Где Иван? Он врезал-таки тебе по морде, и ты его выкинул из команды? — шипит Лука.

— Какой Иван? — в замешательстве спрашивает тренер. — У нас в команде нет игроков с таким именем... Ты переутомился, мальчик мой... Вчера вечером ты был очень эмоционален... 

Он осторожно освобождается от пальцев Луки и с неподдельной тревогой смотрит на него.

— Думаешь, я свихнулся? — зло спрашивает Лука. 

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — отвечает тренер. — Просто нужно время...

Об Иване Лука больше не говорит, хотя первые две недели ищет его, не переставая. Снова заглядывает в каморку, перетряхивает списки, вглядывается в появляющиеся фигуры на поле. Славен больше не подзывает его к себе на тренировках и не прикасается к нему больше, чем того требует тренерская работа. Он разговаривает по-прежнему ровным доброжелательным голосом, но Лука видит в его глазах опасение, он уверен, что тренер считает его ненормальным, и это Луку вполне устраивает. Он сам себя таким иногда считает — тогда, когда ночью, закрыв глаза, прокручивает фильм прошлых событий, и все пазлы складываются в одну картину: его лучшего друга нет и никогда не было. Лука чувствует себя сильным духом, он ни в ком не нуждается, но, когда он думает об этом, ему хочется проломить себе голову о стену — может быть, тогда вернётся тот, с помощью кого он таким стал. 

В усиленных тренировках и играх проходит месяц, и как-то Славен объявляет:

— Через несколько дней у нас будет новый полузащитник... Не дёргайся Лука, он тебе понравится. Нормальный парень. Из Швейцарии.

— Этого ещё не хватало... — бормочет Марио.

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Лука, едва слыша свой голос сквозь шум в ушах.

Славен бросает на него быстрый взгляд и говорит:

— Иван.


End file.
